


Our Worlds End

by Kaitiee



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiee/pseuds/Kaitiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People eating other people in the streets. People shooting other people in the streets. Best stay away from the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Worlds End

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italic are the main charaters thoughts. Also this is very loosly based on the walking dead, like basically its just a zombie story.

**Part one: When it all ended**

I stared out the window enjoying the beautiful rare fogginess of this day. My science teacher, Miss Nich, was rambling on about how We should all learn each symbol for elements, or something along those lines. I could feel that something was coming, something horrible, something dangerous, That's why I stair out the window so much, I have to be ready for what ever is coming, I think I know but.. I cant be to sure. I could see two figures walking slowly together, I could feel the adrenaline pump though my blood, I was getting ready to run when The faces of the two figures became clear, It was a couple walking together hand in hand, obviously skipping class. I sighed in relief and turned my direction to Miss Nich.

 

 

This is so boring, My life is so boring...this cycle will never end.. I watched My friends talk about glee, their happy smiling faces made me feel a little bit happiness, like I use to when I was little. I looked over to the large spare bit of land in which boys use to play. No one was there playing, Probably because it was to cold and foggy, anyone in their right mind wouldn't be out side having lunch. Well My friends and I are not really in our right minds, and, We don't have to be. I watched people in older year levels stand around a bus, probably going to sport, There was about 9 of them in total, sitting under the bus shelter happily talking amongst each other, waiting to be called onto the bus. I watched as two boys ran, one was chasing another, In stead of running towards the spare bit of grass the boy being chased ran towards us, It was a boy with darkish skin and dark brown hair, Tom I think his name was. When he ran close enough for me to see his farcical expression I could tell something was wrong. “RUN OR THEY WILL KILL YOU” He sounded scared. immediately I got up and ran towards the bus, my friends running close behind me and tom still running away from the person chasing him. A couple of the kids watched as tom was being chased by the boy. I kicked the secret door opener for the bus (a lot of people know about it, Its not really a secret) and the doors opened I let my friends run inside and then I called out to the older kids “ There is something wrong, an infection of some sort i” I loud scream came from across the river, it was a young girl being attacked by another, This one girl started ripping the other girls skin, she clawed at her eyes and blinded her until finally biting down onto her neck, blood spurting out of the attacked girls neck all over the attacker, it was eating her in front of a large crowd of other kids, some tried to pull the girl off the other but all of their attempts failed, she was to strong. Everyone under the bus shelter stared in horror, I continued, stuttering “G-GET ON THE BUS NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE”. They all pushed past each other and rushed onto the bus, only one stayed behind, a girl who wasn't the prettiest in the world but she was still good looking, her face was strong and stern. “there are baseball bats in the blue bag” She pointed towards a blue bag and then ran into the bus, luckily the bus driver was in there and the students were telling him what had happened. “wait for me” I said to him, he nodded and closed the door. I unzipped the blue bag and pulled out a large metal baseball bat, I smiled and grabbed another and ran behind the bus and called out “TOM COME HERE” I could see though the fog him running, and not only the boy but a teacher chasing after him. Great I'm going to have to run to survive this. Panic struck though my body and I just realized what has happened that I could die any second now. Tom ran towards me and I threw one of the baseball bats towards him, luckily he caught it and stood beside me “What am I supposed to do with this?” He said trying to catch his breath

“Watch” I said, Preparing my self gripping the baseball bat tighter. The Boy, Ran at top speed towards me and literally jumped in the air , I jumped back and he landed on the ground face first, he looked up in my direction and I could see that his eyes were fully white as if he went blind and he was deadly pale, almost as if he was dead. Quickly I smashed the metal bad down onto his neck as hard as I could. I could hear his neck crack and I could see now that he was dead, or at least not going to attack us. Tom stared at me as the teacher lunged towards me. I swung my bat and hit him across the head, knocking him on the ground, his body didn't move. “Get on the bus.” I walked up to the bus door knocked on it and it opened letting me and tom in.

 

Everyone was panicking, a lot of the girls including all but one of my friends were crying. Probably from when they saw me kill those two people. But to be all that honest with myself, I don't think they're people anymore.

 

“grab the rest of the bats from out side” The bus driver said, opening the door for me to go out. I jumped out and grabbed the bag full of bats there were at least 11 in there, almost enough for all of us. I jumped back into the bus and and the bus driver closed the door, he was surprisingly calm. “Annie! Down here for a second.” Annie was my only friend who wasn't crying, she was normally very cold and emotionless, but I know its just a mask. We had talked about what we would do if something were to happen like this. My friend Annie said she has an aunty who lived on an army base, she also said she knew the directions to that army base. So that's where we are heading. “Direct him towards the army base, that's our best chance of survival. Oh and If you see any petrol stations or supermarkets, make sure to stop by them and we can raid them.”

Annie nodded and didn't speak a word, she sat on the front seat closest to the bus driver and he started to drive. While driving he said "Bring someone else down here I want to teach them how to drive, oh and miss if there is any of those... people out there, on the road I mean, what do I do? "

I winced slightly then hid my pain quickly.

"Just keep driving. Don't worry about hitting them."

He raised his eyebrow looking at me questionably, then slowly turned to look at the road.

 

**Chapter 2: A safe place**

“So what do we do now?” I looked at Annie who stood next to me, she had no emotion at all.

Annie walked up to the gate that lead into the army base and pressed a button on a small black box, connected to the fence and spoke “I'm here to see Lenis Dowd, I was here not long ago, I'm Annie Dowd.” A Sheepish males voice came from the box: “ Uh, One moment please, we have to send out the troops for inspection”.

I turned to look at Annie, she shrugged and gave me a look that showed she knew nothing about this so called ' inspection'.

We saw the troops approach through the bared wire fence, the were pointing their guns straight at us. The troops wore gas masks and full body armor, as if they were ready to fight in a war.

I stood still, so did Annie, with my eyebrow raised and my hands in my skirt pockets. I'm not worried about the fact that they are pointing guns at us, I understand why, one of us might be infected. We might all be infected.

The gates opened, and the troops slowly approached me, as I was the one in front Annie, the leader stood about three feet away from me, then lowered his gun, and spoke, his voice deep and soft.

“ Why are you here? “

“ The worlds Ending” I say smirking.

“ What do you think we can do about it?”

“ We can help.”

He raised the mask of his helmet, to show his slightly annoyed face and took off his gas mask. He had dark thick eyebrows and very fair light blonde hair. His wide jaw was clenched.

I looked him dead in the eye, not showing any emotion, Showing him that I was dead serious. He looked me dead in the eye, clenching and un-clenching his jaw, obviously thinking.

“ Fine.” He said after a long while of intense eye contact.

“ Have you had any direct contact with the undead? “ he continued.

“ Well I fought off a few but they didn't even leave a scratch on me.” That came out wrong.. I didn't mean it like that, I'm not vain but its true. Oh well, I don't think he cares.

He raised his eyebrow again.

He turned his head to look at Annie.

“ I recognize you from before... Is this true? “

She just nodded, a little zoned out.

The solider looked at the blood splattered on my light blue school shirt.

“ I believe you, but we are going to have to search you all”

I nodded my head then looked at Annie “ can you go and get them from the bus please? “

She nodded again, not speaking and she ran to the bus, knocked on the door so the bus driver would open it and then ran in.

I turned from looking at Annie to the lead solider. I put my hand out, waiting for him to shake it. He took a few steps towards me.

“ My names Meleia.”

He shook my hand.

“Bruno.”

People started to pile off the bus, many of the girls were crying and some of the boys. I noticed that one boy, with very dark black hair with brilliant light blue eyes didn't look upset but excited.

How odd.

The troops rounded us up and made us walk in a single file line, I was at the front, walking next to Bruno. We strode into the army base.

All of the girls went into what looked like a doctors office and all of the boys waited outside, guarded by the armed troops.

An old, kind looking nurse walked in, accompanied by two female troops.

" whats your name, hun?" The old lady said, smiling.

"Meleia" I said, trying to sound kind.

" Oh what a pretty name!, Why did you think to come here?" She asked, smiling like it was the only thing she knew.

" Its safe here. " I say, not wanting to continue our conversation.

She picked up on me not wanting to talk to her anymore and turned to look at the female troops.

We were told to take our tops and skirts off and she checked each of us, carefully for bites and scratches. A few of the girls, who the nurse hadn't gotten to, were acting a bit weird, they were starting to get paler, their eyes becoming more glassier, as if they were dying standing up.

Then I realized, they were dying.

“GET OUT!” I screamed, everyone looked at me, slightly annoyed and shocked. The troops got ready to fire.

I pointed at the girls, who's eyes were now completely white.

Most of the girls run out, In their bike shorts and bras.

They rushed past me and I stay behind, watching as the girls just stand there.

“ Why are they not attacking?” one of the troops ask, her voice shaky.

The girls just stood there, still, looking down and breathing heavily.

I didn't reply because I did not know.

…

I look at one of the troops in the eyes.

“ If you would.” I say so coldly, It shocks even me, I gesture towards the two almost zombie girls.

She nodded, looking grim, raising her gun at the almost zombie girls.

**Chapter 3: Murderer**

“MURDERER!” The boy with dark hair and light eyes screamed, his beautiful face red with rage, while the women were taking away the girls body's. He didn't point at the lady's but at me. I was surprised, shocked even, but it was me who told the ladies to shoot them. He was about to run up and punch me and I was going to let him but a solider restrained him, he struggled against him for a few seconds but finally calmed down. A man with red hair standing next to the dark haired man put his hand on his shoulder;

“ Dalton, Its not worth it. “

“ I know, Jamie, I'm sorry. “ Dalton sighed.

_So Dalton is his name.._

  
  


Dalton looked back at me, His eyes full of a terrifying anger and an extreme hate towards me.

_I had to do it, They had to die, they were infected.. **were** they?_

I took a deep breath so that I did not stutter

“I apologize.”

I knew it would not mean anything to them, I just killed two of their friends.

  
  


Bruno pushed through the crowed and stood a meter away from me. “You all need to get blood examinations, now!”

Bruno whispered something to the other soliders and they all gripped their guns tighter and places their fingers on the trigger, as if to be ready. My group and I followed bruno into a large heavily guarded building, inside the building there were many sectioned off roooms that used white cloth instead of a wall, like a hospital. Bruno lead us to one of the larger cloth rooms and my whole group and a few solders entered.

We were greeted by a young, small, beautiful African man with white hair, white eyebrows and a white beard in a white lab coat and white shoes. If I didnt know what was going on outside of this sea of white, I would of thought I was in heaven. Inside the room there were about 14 seats around the outside of the room, a few tables and a few sinks and many boxes full of medical equipment. We were told to take a seat. The African man spoke, with his beautiful, soft voice:

“Who got you here?”

The bus driver named clavin spoke up

“ I drove them here but I was instructed by her.” Calvin pointed at me. Of course, everything has to be about me! Why couldnt he just say he got us here.

“ Oh did she now?” The Beautiful African man said, smiling.

I refused to make eye contact with the african man and I nodded, embarrassment was printed plain on my face, for everyone to see.

“Ok well lets get your blood tested” The african man clapped his hands together cheerfully “Everyone please roll up your sleeves and wait for me or one of my assistants to take a sample of your blood.” While everyone was getting stabbed with needles, I took the time to breathe, relax and listen. I was surprised from what I heard, actually, it was what I didnt hear, The thing that I didnt hear was many voices outside of this 'room'. There was only a few low mumbles that could be heard. A short nervours looking asian woman jabbed me in the arm with a needle and extracted my blood and put it a vial. They passed around jelly beans for us to eat and the beautiful doctor spoke; “ Just stay seated for a few minutes and be sure not to do anything to physical for a few hours. We will have your results back by the morning.” He smiled politely, his un-naturally white teeth sparkleing and left the room with the other nurses.

  
  


  
  


  
  


** Chapter 4: Be Positive  **

“ Miss?” A small, plump, blonde lady spoke in a quiet, soft voice. _I must of zoned out._

“ Miss? Its getting dark, we have arranged a place for you and your friends to sleep, if you would follow me?” 

I nodded and stood infront of my group, wiggling my asleep toes.

Most of them looked up at me, their sad eyes almost all looking the same.

“Come on.”

They led us outside the huge first aid building and into a medium sized, lone, cemet building a few hundred meters away from the first aid building. _Wow its already getting dark._

Inside the room there was a few little rooms, one leading to the bathroom and one leading to a kitchen and then there was the main room. There were enough foam matressed for everyone already on the ground and chairs placed along the walls. We sat in the chairs and waited for our tests to come back. _I cant believe this is happening. It all happened so fast... I wonder if everyone else at the schools okay. They probably arnt. Maybe I was wrong to leave when I did, maybe we could of saved more people.. and then what? Would they really want to live in a world like this? Do I want to live in a world like this?_


End file.
